Volume 3
June 17, 2013 July 8, 2014 June 2, 2014 |isbn = 978-4063848847 978-1612629254 978-2811615000 |pages = 192 |prev = Volume 2 |next = Volume 4 |cover = Ban • Diane • Meliodas • Elizabeth • Hawk |characters = Andre • Andre's partner • Ellen • Luigi • Oslo • King • Guila • Elaine }} Volume 3 is the third tankōbon volume of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Chapters *015. *016. *017. *018. *019. *020. *021. *022. *Extra: Story Arcs Fights and Events *Meliodas vs. Oslo *Ban vs. King (Part 1) *Ban vs. King (Part 2) *Meliodas, Diane & Ban vs. Guila Synopsis Chapter 15 Whilst Meliodas finishes his battle with Ruin, Diane also defeats Friesia. Placing the heavily injured Elizabeth into her backpack, Diane enters the Baste Dungeon together with Meliodas and Hawk. As they do so, Golgius activates a spell called the Eternal Seal Spell, aiming to trap the Deadly Sins inside forever. Inside, the characters find a frightened Sennett fleeing from Ban who had just killed Jude, with Ban and Meliodas then destroying the entire dungeon during their highly competitive reunion and arm wrestling. Chapter 16 The Baste Dungeon destroyed, the characters head back to Dalmary, where they discover Dana to still be mysteriously alive. At night, they have a party, where Ban is officially introduced to Elizabeth and becomes greatly excited when he discovers Hawk's ability to talk. During the party, Diane and Elizabeth develop a closer relationship, and everyone then sleeping after it. Chapter 17 During their journey toward Capital of the Dead, after leaving Dalmary Town, the group is confronted by two Holy Knight Andre's partner, Andre and his partner. Initially deceived, they soon realize Meliodas to be the Deadly Sin, but are then killed by the sudden appearance of Oslo. After the Black Hound grows huge due to Ban's threats, Meliodas successfully intimidates the creature with his sword's unexplained abilities. Meanwhile, King is then revealed to be engaged in a temporary alliance with the Holy Knights, during his and Gilthunder's conversation. Chapter 18 Gradually, the characters arrive at a lonely village that is said to be closet to the Capital of the Dead. They begin planning to earn money for food, so Meliodas decided to open the Boar Hat. He later reveals that Ban is actually a decent chef, and when everyone was about to begin working, they discover that Ban had escaped. Elsewhere in the village, Ban discovers a young girl called Ellen who falls unconscious due to hunger. Back at the Boar Hat, Meliodas tells a past story about Ban and King. Seeing that Ellen had fallen asleep, Ban decides to help wake her up, when her brother suddenly appears. Without knowing the entire situation, the young boy stabs Ban slightly, before Ellen stops and explains to him. Abruptly, King appears in front of Ban and pierces a spear through his chest. Chapter 19 Ban remains clueless of who King is, due to his changed appearance. King continues attacking and calls him Ban the Undead, whilst he slowly regenerated his body. Afterwards, King reveals that Ban obtained immortality by killing the Saint of the Fountain of Youth, before they continue engaging in their battle. The fight proceeds with both battling equally, when Meliodas suddenly appears and interrupts the battle. Immediately after seeing King, Meliodas and Diane were able to tell who he is, although he quickly runs away. Back at the Boar Hat, Ban cooks a delicious meal and requests for the location of the Capital of the Dead from Ellen and her brother, who reveals that King has also requested the same thing. Chapter 20 The discussion about the Capital of the Dead continues and the characters are told that the village is actually the entrance. However, you cannot go there just because you desire to. Out of the blue, Ellen recites a riddle she always heard from her neighbor, a priceless memory shared with the deceased will open the path to the capital. Ban thanks her, they begin searching for a method to enter the Capital of the Dead. Meanwhile, King expresses his affection for Diane and that he only hates Ban, and calls him a scoundrel. Realizing that there are flowers on the ground, Hawk begins sniffing them when a sudden breeze wafted all of the petals. When the characters opens their eyes, they discover that they arrived at the Capital of the Dead. Ban then notices a faint figure of a girl and decides to chase it, causing King is follow after him. At the same time, a mysterious female Holy Knight appears before Ellen and her Brother. Chapter 21 The mysterious Holy Knight begins threatening Ellen and her brother by strangling them. Realizing that Ellen was in danger, her brother decides to tell the Holy Knight the riddle, which she could not understand. Afterwards, she pierces herself and commits suicide in order to enter the Capital of the Dead. At the Capital of the Dead, the characters continue following Ban and King, who begins fighting against each other. King reveals what happened 10 years ago after the incident, and that he lost track of his old family and friends. More importantly, he discovered that a bandit had stolen the hidden treasure, Fountain of Youth, and had killed the Guardian Saint who was his sister. King continues attacking by utilizing his pillow that is shown to be a sacred treasure. Meanwhile, the mysterious Holy Knight appears before Meliodas and the rest after dying. Chapter 22 King continues fighting against Ban, and reveals his intentions of turning him into a living statue that will never move again. At the same time, Meliodas and the rest encounter Guila, who entered the Capital of the Dead by killing herself. She begins the battle, and Meliodas immediately tells Hawk to run away with Elizabeth after realizing how dangerous she was. Both Diane and Meliodas was easy suppressed and cornered. Meanwhile, Ban is completely turned into a statue after repeating again, Really, look nothing alike, to King. Nearby, Elaine appears and witnesses the battle. Extra Meliodas assigns Hawk and Elizabeth to buy some herbs and fruits with the silver coins he hands them, only for them to use up the money on different objects, and ruin the fruits and herbs they are generously given by a shopkeeper. Gallery Volume 3 Full Cover.png|Volume 3 Full Cover Volume 3 Inside Cover.png|Volume 3 Inside Cover Volume 3 page 1.png|First Page after the Cover Volume 3 contents.png|Contents Page Volume 3 Promotional Stand.png|Promotional Stand Volume 3 Variant 1.png|Volume 3 unused variant 1 Volume 3 Variant 2.png|Volume 3 unused variant 2 Volume 3 Variant 3.png|Volume 3 unused variant 3 Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Manga